BMG: Żegnaj, Mei...
Nie będę spoilerować, ale muszę, więc przez pewnien czas nie będzie Mei ani BakuGalaxy, chyba, że będą wspomniani tylko ;3 Sama nie wiem kiedy się pojawicie ;D Normalny dzień. Zupełnie. Stałam teraz z Mei w mieście startowym nie dowierzając. Ręce schowane miałam w dłoniach. Dlaczego? To wam teraz opowiem..... Szybko założyłam NewreGeara. Tak skończyłam lekcje! Uruchomiłam grę i wylądowałam w Mieście Startowym. Rozglądnęłam się. Dziwnie dużo ludzi tu było. Po chwili obok mnie pojawiła się Mei. -Ohayo, Mei. Nie sądzisz, że dużo tu graczy?-zapytałam -Ohayo, Amiśka. Cóż, pomyślmy... No trochę...-powiedziała -No dobra, chodźmy!-oznajmiłam. Szybkim krokiem skierowałyśmy się w kierunku wyjścia. Kątem oka zauważyłam ludzi, którzy "bili" powietrze. Zdziwiłam się, gdy nagle w coś uderzyłam. -Co do....?!-zdziwiłam się. Przede mną było powietrze. Chyba... Podniosłam się. Taa, spadłam i skierowałam rękę tam. Tam? Czyli gdzie? Pewnie tak pytacie, ale ja sama nie wiem. W jednej chwili przed mą ręką pojawił się niewidzialny mur... Jak? Sama nie wiem. Spojrzałam na Mei. Ta patrzyła na kogoś z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Em.... Mei, co ty tam zobaczyłaś?-zapytałam, gdy ona odwróciła się. -Ja? Niiiiiic, niic-powiedziała rumieniąc się -Ha ha ha! Jesteś tego pewna? thumb|Meika <3 -Ami...! Nic!-krzyknęła -Pff... Uważaj, bo Ci uwierzę -Foch! -Też Cię lubię. -No ja Ciebie też-odpowiedziała mi i już było widać, że jej foszek się skończył Nagle nad nami - graczami - pojawił się twórca gry. Ogromny i w ogóle. Ech, no co znowuu? Strzeliłam pokerface. No ale naprawdę! -No, nudzi mi się, więc was zamknę w tej grze, buahahahhhaha! Cooo?! Niedowierzając weszłam w menu i znowu brakło przyciska "wyloguj". Aaa... No nieeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Ja nie chceem.... -Meiuś.. Zabrakło mi przyciska...-powiedziałam -Wiem, mi też.-odpowiedziała mi. -Umieram... A Mei strzeliła pokerface'a, na co ja się uśmiechnęłam, a obydwie po chwili wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. Wstałam - taa, przed chwilą usiadłam na bruku -, a twórca gry zniknął. Echh... No i to się stało... -No to choćmy się przespać, Ami, bo pewnie jesteś zmęczona tak jak ja.-powiedziała po chwili Mei. -Okej....-powiedziałam Poszliśmy do najbliższej "knajpki" i się tam zatrzymałyśmy. Szybko opadłam na łóżko, a oczy same mi się zamykały. Cicho usłyszałam jak Mei mówi "Wesołych Snów" i oddałam się w objęcia Morfeusza... Zmęczona obudziłam się. Był już ranek. Do jasnej ciasnej, Mei mnie nie obudziła! Nagle spostrzegłam się, że w pokoju nie ma Tanaki, a na komodzie leży liścik. Rozwinęłam go i zaczęłam czytać. "Droga Ami. Skoro to czytasz to pewnie się już obudziłaś, a mnie nie ma. Wrócę niedługo, poznałam super grupę - BakuGalaxy - i wiesz co? Przyjęli mnie! Na pewno ciebie też przyjmą, a teraz wyszłam z Black Lotus - członkinią BakuGalaxy - na rozpoznanie. Opowiem Ci wszystko później. Sayonara, Meika" Nie wiem co mnie kierowało. Szybko wyjęłam z ekwipunku ołówek i napisałam coś obok jej listu. A tym czymś było... "Żegnaj, Mei..." Tak, żegnaj. Szybko wyszłam z hotelu biegnąc. Chciałam... Nie wiem czego. Czułam jakbym straciła Mei. Przez nich... Poczułam jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Zemszczę się. Zemszczę. CDN... --- Hejka ^-^ Odcinek tragiczny, w ogóle postawiłam BakuGalaxy w złym świetle, ale się nie złoście plis <3 Proszę o krytykę - surową ! -, a narazie to koniec ;3 Papa! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Amiśkaaa